1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stents, stent loading, stent contracting and stent delivery systems and their respective methods of use. Some embodiments of the invention are more specifically directed to the loading and crimping of a stent onto a delivery catheter.
2. Description of Related Art
A stent is a generally tubular device that is used to support a bodily lumen. A stent is typically delivered to a desired bodily location via a catheter. Often the stent is loaded onto a portion of the catheter, such as a balloon or other region of the catheter shaft. In some stent delivery systems the stent is crimped to the catheter in order to minimize the profile of the stent on the catheter and to prevent undesired movement of the stent relative to the catheter shaft.
Other techniques for crimping stents involve the use of mechanical devices for crimping stents. Mechanical stent crimpers have been disclosed in a number of patents including U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,161; U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,118; U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,117; U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,577; U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,547; U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,886; U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,273; U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,990; U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,381; U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,102 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,000.
Stent crimpers may have a variety of configurations and mechanisms for providing the stent diameter reduction chamber. For example, an iris type chamber wherein a plurality of members or blades are moved relative to the stent to reduce or expand the diameter of the chamber is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,577, a crimper having a chamber defined by a plurality of member which extend inward to contract the chamber in a “star” or other geometric configuration is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,921, a crimper having a pair of jaws or members that are moved relative to one another to reduce or expand the diameter of the chamber is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,117, and a crimper having one or more conical apertures which at least partially define the chamber is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,000. Crimpers having other configurations are also known. The entire content of each of the references cited above are incorporated herein by reference.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.